


Les mystères du photomaton

by malurette



Category: Au bonheur des ogres - Daniel Pennac
Genre: Drabble, Gen, not sure how to tag the fandom, photomaton, série Malaussène
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: On sait que Théo a une drôle d’obsession pour les photomatons. Et s’il n’était pas le seul et que des clients poussaient le vice plus loin ? Benjamin parie que c’est sur lui que ça retombera…





	Les mystères du photomaton

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Les mystères du photomaton  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** saga Malaussène, _Au bonheur des Ogres_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Benjamin, Théo, des exhibitionnistes  
>  **Genre :** de gen à crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Daniel Pennac, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « , en train de s’envoyer en l’air dans un photomaton. »  
> d’après Laitue sur un >Arbre à Drabbles (12 – 22 septembre ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

S’envoyer en l’air dans un photomaton, vraiment, quelle idée. Les clients pris sur le fait et dûment escortés vers la sortie vers les vigiles seront la risée des employés du magasin pendant au moins deux jours, et puis l’anecdote retombera rapidement dans l’oubli.

Théo époussète le revers de son costume impeccable en regrettant seulement que le bon goût lui interdise de se photographier avec comme prévu avant que la cabine n’ait été désinfectée.  
Et Benjamin commence à faire provision de méfiance. D’une façon ou d’une autre, tout ce qui arrive dans ce Magasin lui retombe sur le coin de la figure…


End file.
